bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Myōjō Homura
Myōjō Homura (明星炎) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Homura looks fairly young, possibly a late middle school or early high school age boy. He has a charming and youthful face set with dark emerald green eyes; his head is topped with a head of soft brown hair that reaches just below the ears. He stands a short five foot three inches (or 160 centimeters) tall, with a thin athletic build similar to that of a swimmer or a long distance runner. He wears a standard issue shihakusho with a black cotton haori over the top. His obi is red rather than the normal white, and that is the single exception to his standard issue shihakusho. Personality Typically rather fun, and energetic like most people of his age apparent Homura likes to have fun playing games and training. Unlike most youth he really likes to study and has a knack for it as well. Homura is cheerful and approachable more often than not. He doesn't particularly like to fight as he thinks his zanpakuto is a little cruel but he is a shinigami and accepts that duty. History Homura was born to his mother and father Akiko and Hiroshi 104 years ago give or take. He was a normal kid who enjoyed playing around even stealing to impress his friends a few times. His youth was ordinary but he soon began to notice that his friends were aging a little different than he was, at the age of 20 he still looked like a 12 year old and they all started to look like adults. This caused Homura to have a bit of a breakdown where he ran away from home for several months. During this time he started to get really hungry and with no money he decided he'd steal, but it was hard to find food to steal in even the middle districts of the Rukongai as not many people were hungry. Eventually he was caught trying to steal a chicken because he passed out from hunger. It was then that a man clad in a black shihakusho asked him why he was trying to steal. Homura simply replied with a weak voice that he was hungry and tired. The man scolded him quite a bit before telling Homura his name, and why he happened to be so hungry. Three months later with the recommendation of that very shinigami Homura enrolled in the Shin'o Academy, though his studies were cut short when one day he and all the other students were suddenly either evacuated or put under heavy kido protection. Fortunately for Homura he and 4 of his friends were on their graduation practice mission so they avoided the horrifying event. The Shin'o Academy was completely destroyed, and dozens of his friends and teachers were killed. A few seated members of each division would take over the education of the students from that point on until a new Academy was built. Over the next 6 months Homura and his surviving classmates and juniors would do their best to finish their studies despite the horrible war that had broken out. Homura had graduated before the war ended but was held back from trying to fight to protect the Seireitei as he hadn't yet even unlocked his zanpakuto's shikai. An advanced class was started to teach prospective students more powerful and specialized techniques that would prepare them for combat. It was during these classes that Homura lost much of his excitement to try and fight, the classes were harsh and often ended in unseated graduates hurting each other during the learning process. One morning when Homura awoke before training began he felt an awkward bump under his futon, moving it to find the source of the bump he found a tanto with a tsuka that looked exactly like that of his zanpakuto so he decided to carry it for luck thinking nothing of it. It was just a week later that the training classes were interrupted by an attack by the Seraphim during which he and his classmates and their teachers fought to defend the juniors still learning the basics of shinigami combat and theory. Homura was attacked by a Seraphim that managed to separate him from the group, cornered and outmatched he tried to reason with his opponent tell her that he was still weak and couldn't do anything to stop their attacks. Without hesitation the Seraphim stabbed him in the torso but her blade was stopped by his tanto. Homura drew his weapons and began to try and fight, if he was given a second chance he had to use it. With the eventual aid of the others in his group Homura was able to fight back his opponent and all the others. Ready for combat the advanced class was assigned it's first mission; to stop a pair of vice-captain level Seraphim that had a small unit of 4th Division members pinned. Excited for a battle for the first time and ready for real combat Homura fought against these seraphim with the others of the advanced class taking down the first and readying for the second something unexpected happened. The surviving Seraphim's power increased as it called out to some power source, the class was unaware that Seraphim of this rank had the ability to release their power similar to a shikai. That's when it hit him, he had to call out to his own zanpakuto. Pulling free the tanto he kept in his obi he called out a name as though it was always in his mind. Releasing his shikai, his tanto and his katana, rallied the others, and in fact two of them were able to activate their shikai for the first time as well. The group was able to stop the Seraphim suffering minor casualties. After the war ended with the presence of the Royal Guard, Homura was anxious to be able to join a division. With the worlds closed to each other after the collapsing of the Seraphim's realm known as Astra Caelum the shinigami were primarily directed to relief and repair. His advanced class was assigned to begin teaching entry level classes for the newest Shinigami prospects. It was only after a new academy had been built, and the threat of the encroaching precipice that the advanced class was finally able to Join a division. Homura however decided that he would continue teaching for a year or so before really moving out to a Division. Combat wasn't something he was excited for, and teaching gave him a chance to study privately with powerful shinigami, and teach new recruits what he had the experience to. Powers and Abilities Kido Expert: Homura is more than capable of using kido proficiently, a focus was placed on training this talent of his during his time in the advanced classes especially after unlocking his shikai as it's abilities were similar to kido. He is able to use all kido up to level 50. :Kaido Practitioner: During his time as a teacher in the newly rebuilt Shin'o Academy Homura learned how to use beginner Kaido techniques, while he by no means excels at this ability he is able to use it proficiently in combat situations Shunpo Practitioner: Just recently Homura has learned the basics of using shunpo and while this isn't his strongest suit he is able to use this technique in combat. Twin Zanpakuto: Homura has the unique trait of having twin zanpakuto even in the sealed state. While his reiryoku isn't much higher than people of his level on average his potential is explosive. Zanpakutō Inner World Sansei Sokushi's inner world is that of an open canyon with a small lake in the center. The cliff sides are steep and rocky, as are the beaches around the lake. '(Sansei Sokushi, (酸性即死)' Sansei Sokushi is a twin zanpakuto in it's sealed form. Each blade taking the form of a different weapon from the standard diasho set carried by samurai. One blade is a tanto with a red tsuka and the tsuba a simple golden circle, the sheath is battered and has some deep scratches on it because it often used defensively inside the sheath before serious combat begins. His katana the other blade in the pair has a red tsuka as well. The sheath is trimmed in golden symbols that look much like alchemic circles. In their release state Sansei Sokushi don't change much; the only obvious change being that the blades become slightly tinted with gold. Release command: Tokasu (Dissolve, 溶かす) Calling out his release command and thrusting both weapons above him a simple change to his blades happen as he moves each one in a semicircle in opposite directions, the tanto clockwise and the katana counter clockwise. 'Sansei Kumo (Acidic cloud, 酸性雲）' Thrusting forward his tanto and calling out the name of this ability Homura creates a thick cloud of yellow-green smoke. This smoke doesn't affect vision but anything that comes into contact with it begins to melt. Unattended inanimate objects begin to melt away at an incredible speed, this ability can melt anything including but not limited to wood, stone, and steel. Homura often uses this ability to destroy privy information or cut off escape paths to better target enemies. Even though this attack is often used to gain combat advantage the damage it does is far from negligible. Those with a Rei 6+ lower than Homura's Sei take 125% damage those with Rei 2-5 lower than Homura's Sei take full damage, those with Rei within 1 point in either direction take 75% damage, those with 2-5 more Rei than his Sei take 50% those with 6+ take 25% of the normal damage. 'Sansei Dangan(Acidic Shot, 酸性弾丸)' By slashing or stabbing his katana toward an opponent and calling out the name of this attack Homura can shoot bolts of thick yellow-green acid the size of an American football at the target. These bolts of acid act much like Sansei Kumo in that they begin to melt things on contact, but these bolts cause quick erosion upon impact followed by the continued melting of the flesh of a target or an inanimate object. He can use this attack without calling the name to use for a surprise attack though the damage is weaker when he does this. Those with a Rei 6+ lower than Homura's Sei take 125% damage those with Rei 2-5 lower than Homura's Sei take full damage, those with Rei within 1 point in either direction take 75% damage, those with 2-5 more Rei than his Sei take 50% those with 6+ take 25% of the normal damage. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei